SUPER KIDS 2
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: The SUPER KIDS are back and this is going to be their biggest story! R
1. Chapter 1

Penny (AGE: 16)

Dylan (AGE: 16)

Nicky (AGE: 9)

Rashell (AGE: 5)

Danny (AGE: 18)

Nichole a.k.a Nikki (AGE: 16)

Matt (AGE: 17)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

Justin (AGE: 18)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

SUPER KIDS 2

It was a cool, spring morning in Mayville and Nichole, along with her older bro. Danny were trying to get Penny up.

"Five more minutes." The red head mumbled in her sleep.

"Help me dress her." The girl in the glasses ordered.

"Heck no! I won't help you dress her!" The boy with glasses exclaimed.

"Just help me so we ain't late for school!" Nichole snapped.

"Fine." He huffed, sitting her up so his sister could strip her.

Nichole pulled Penny's pink and yellow night gown off and dressed her in her pink shirt with the cupcakes and her yellow mini shorts.

Danny slipped her skater shoes on and carried her to the green truck.

Nichole grabbed hers and Penny's stuff and ran to the truck.

* * *

At the Super Kids club house, Nicky and Rashell were in a terrible situation.

"Where the heck is Dylan?" He asked, hysterically.

"I don't know!" The brown eyed girl whined.

"Lets go tell Penny!" The curly-blonde haired boy exclaimed, taking his little sister by the hand.

Nicky ran out of the club house with Rashell in tow.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the Mayville High, Penny was fully awake.

Danny got out and leaned the back of the seat forward.

Penny slowly got out and he closed the door.

Nichole walked around the green truck and handed her, her pink notebook with the cupcakes, her yellow folder that looks like her notebook and French book.

As soon as the red headed teen situated her stuff they began walking.

"Thanks for taking care of me, guys." Penny thanked, walking in between them.

"No problem." Danny replied.

"So Nichole," Penny began.

"You know the rules. Don't call me Elizabeth or Nichole." The girl in the glasses fussed.

"Sorry." The red headed girl apologized.

"I prefer to be called Nikki." She told them.

"Alright." Penny sighed.

As they were walking, a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes crashed into her, making her drop her stuff.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized as he bent down to pick her stuff up.

Danny and Nikki just stood there smirking.

"Thanks, I would have helped pick my stuff up, but I can't." The red headed girl told him.

The boy stood up and handed her, her stuff.

"I was recently hurt this past week and I..." Penny lifted the right side of her cupcake shirt up slightly for him to see the stitches.

"She was stabbed." Nikki cut in.

He didn't know what to say, so he introduced himself. "I'm Matt."

"I'm Penny." She introduced.

"May I ask you something?" Matt asked.

The red headed teen nodded.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" The blonde haired boy asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure, I'll see you after school." Penny told him.

"See you then." He replied.

Before Matt ran off to class, he gave Penny a kiss on the cheek.

The red headed girl blushed and smiled.

"Lets get to class." Danny told them.

Both girls nodded and they headed off to class.

* * *

I hope you all like this new SUPER KIDS story. I did shorten the title to SUPER KIDS. It was called THE MIGHTY SUPER HERO KIDS. Au revior!


	2. Chapter 2

Penny (AGE: 16)

Dylan (AGE: 16)

Nicky (AGE: 9)

Rashell (AGE: 5)

Danny (AGE: 18)

Nichole a.k.a Nikki (AGE: 16)

Matt (AGE: 17)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

Justin (AGE: 18)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Penny sat there on the bottom of the bleachers watching Danny and Nikki toss a basketball back and forth to each other.

"*Sigh* I wish I could do something fun." She said aloud.

"Hi Penny!" A voice greeted.

The red headed girl looked up and saw Matt walking towards her.

Danny and Nikki looked over to where Penny was sitting and they saw Matt sitting down next to her.

* * *

"Penny, may I ask you something?" He asked, looking into her true blue eyes.

"Sure." The red headed girl replied.

"Did you say you were stabbed this past week?" Matt asked, skeptically.

"I didn't say it, Nikki did and it is true." Penny told him.

"How'd it happen?" The blonde haired boy asked.

"Well, this past week I went on a date with this Justin guy. We were in his car and he gave me a bracelet. Then I asked him where are we going to eat at. He wanted to take me back to his house. I wanted to go eat. He didn't answer me. so when he stopped at a stop light, I got out and he grabbed me by my arm. Nicky and Rashell saw me trying to get away. They hollered for me to use my super strength, but I was too weak to do so. Come to find out the bracelet drained my powers and I still can't get it off. When my friends came to save me, I was tied up. Justin put me in a head lock and he held the knife up to my throat as he walked over to the window. He turned me around and I tried to get out of his 's when he must have stabbed me and forced me out the ten story window." The red headed teen told him.

"You still have that bracelet?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can't get it off." She told him.

"May I try?" Matt asked, looking into her true blue eyes some more.

"Be my guess." Penny replied, holding her arm out for him.

Matt tried to pull the magnets apart, but they wouldn't budge.

"It's no use. I'll be stuck wearing this thing for the rest of my life." The red headed girl sniffled.

"I'm sure we can get it off." The blonde haired boy assured her.

* * *

Suddenly the gym double hung doors burst open and a couple of little kids came running inside.

"PENNY! The brown eyed girl screamed as she ran to her.

"What is it?" Penny asked.

Danny and Nikki walked over to them to see what was the matter.

"Dylan is missing." Nicky told her in a calm voice.

"Where could she have gone?" Nikki asked, skeptically.

"We don't know." The curly-blonde haired boy replied, shrugging.

"Well, the place looked a little recked when left." Rashell told them.

"I don't think Dylan is missing." Penny replied.

"You don't?" The girl in the glasses questioned, curiously.

"Where do you think she went?" Matt asked.

"I don't know." The red headed girl replied, shrugging.

* * *

Some where across town, Dylan was on a rampage again. It wasn't the first time either. Her eyes were fiery red instead of brown. When her eyes turn red, it's either her anger showing or her evil half. The brown haired girl was furious, she couldn't find Justin anywhere in town.

"Oooohhhh! When I get my hands on him, I'm going to make him pay for all the pain he has caused Penny!" She bellowed, furiously, making the group of people run and take cover somewhere.

Whenever Dylan gets mad, people would stay the heck out of her way. When her eyes turn fiery red, her powers become much more stronger than before and she gains super strength as well.

"As soon as I find him, I'm going to break him like a tooth pick!" She hollered, angrily.

Dylan continued to walk down the sidewalk in search of Justin.

* * *

"Oh, Penny. As soon as I get my hands on you, you will be a dead heroine and I will capture your cousins and those annoying friends." Justin said to himself.

As the black haired guy sat there, he began to think. After several minutes of thinking, he got an idea.

"If I want to kidnap Penny, I'll just send my gigantic robot!" He exclaimed.

Justin picked up the remote to the robot and pressed it.

"I'll be seeing the kid pretty soon... and when my robot brings her to me, there will be no hope for the kid." The black haired guy thought aloud.

Justin began to laugh maniacally as he sat down. He turned the robot's camera on as well as the TV.

"This is going to be so interesting." He grinned, watching everything through the robot's eyes.

* * *

I hope you all are enjoying this SUPER KIDS story. I'm pretty sure you people knew Justin would be back to harm Penny. I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 and ChrisMSMB for reviewing the last chapter. Au revoir, pour l'instant, de toute façon!


	3. Chapter 3

Penny (AGE: 16)

Dylan (AGE: 16)

Nicky (AGE: 9)

Rashell (AGE: 5)

Danny (AGE: 18)

Nichole a.k.a Nikki (AGE: 16)

Matt (AGE: 17)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

Justin (AGE: 18)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

CHAPTER 3

The bell to go to their next class rang and most people darted out of the doors.

"Nicky, Rashell, you guys go home or go to school." Penny ordered as she stood up.

"Alrighty." Rashell replied.

The curly-blonde haired boy and the brown eyed girl left the gym.

"We'll meet you in French class in a couple of minutes." Danny told her.

"Okay." The red headed girl replied.

Danny and Nikki walked out of the gym and headed for their next class.

"Um, Matt, will you walk with me to French class?" Penny asked, sweetly.

"Oui." Matt replied, putting his arm around her.

"Merci." The red headed girl thanked.

Matt walked out of the gym with his arm around Penny.

* * *

The blonde haired boy stopped outside the French room and the red headed girl looked up at him.

Matt looked down at her precious face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Even though I have this class with you, I just wanted to give you a kiss before we go in." He told her.

"*Blushing* Thank you." Penny thanked.

Both of them walked into the classroom and they sat in front of Danny and Nikki.

As they sat there waiting for their French teacher to walk in, something strange began to happen.

Everything started to shake and everyone got under their desk.

Just as Penny started to get under her desk, part of the roof above her smashed in and fell on her.

"PENNY!" Danny and Nikki screamed in unison.

When they saw the monster, everyone except, Danny, Nikki, and Matt ran out of the room screaming.

"Woah! What the heck is that thing?" The girl in the glasses asked.

The trio came out from underneath their desk.

"I don't know, but we have to get Penny out from underneath this stuff!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed as he began to dig through the pile.

Danny and Nikki jumped in and started helping Matt.

The robot roared, loudly.

The boy in the glasses pulled the red headed girl out of the pile, making the robot screech.

* * *

"That's a good dragon spider." Justin smirked, watching the TV.

The black haired guy hit the yellow button on that same remote and nets shot out onto Danny and Matt.

"Now my super robotic dragon spider can bring me Penny!" He laughed, maniacally.

* * *

"Danny, Matt!" Nikki shrieked.

The dragon spider shot a sticky net at Nikki and Penny, making the girl in the glasses scream.

The boy in the glasses and the blonde haired boy struggled to get free from the sticky nets.

The robotic dragon spider picked up the sticky nets with the girls in it. The robot dropped a note and began walking away.

* * *

Matt pulled out a pocket knife and started cutting at the sticky net.

"May I see that?" Danny asked.

The blonde haired boy handed the boy in the glasses the knife and he began to cut himself out of the net.

Matt picked up the note and began to read.

Now that I have your precious Penny, you can just forget about saving her. By the time you come to her rescue, she'll be dead. Inventing that power draining bracelet was the smartest thing I ever did. As long as that bracelet is on her wrist, her powers won't be back anytime soon. It's only time til she dies from the loss of her powers. Oh and how did you like my robotic dragon spider?

Say Au revior to Penny!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Justin a.k.a the Psycho

"Oh my gosh!" Matt shrieked.

"That Justin guy sent a robot after Penny?" Danny asked, handing the pocket knife back.

"Yes and now Penny is going to die. We have to get to her and remove that bracelet or it's the end of her life!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed, hysterically.

"Then we better get going so we can save her and my sister." The boy in the glasses told him.

So Danny and Matt took off out of the classroom.

* * *

I hope you all are enjoying this SUPER KIDS story. I'm pretty sure you people knew Justin would be back to harm Penny. I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 and ChrisMSMB for reviewing the last chapter. Au revoir, pour l'instant, de toute façon!


	4. Chapter 4

Penny (AGE: 16)

Dylan (AGE: 16)

Nicky (AGE: 9)

Rashell (AGE: 5)

Danny (AGE: 18)

Nichole a.k.a Nikki (AGE: 16)

Matt (AGE: 17)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

Justin (AGE: 18)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

CHAPTER 4

While Dylan was searching for Justin, a gigantic robot dragon spider stormed past her.

"What the heck was that?" The brown haired girl exclaimed.

"HELP US, PLEASE!" A voice screamed in distress

"Hey, that's Penny's cousin!" She shrieked in realization.

Dylan took off flying after the robot. The brown haired girl caught up with robot and the robot swatted at her.

"Whoa!" Dylan exclaimed.

Dylan was mad enough and this made her madder when she saw her best friend unconscious.

The brown haired girl's eyes turned fiery red once again and she used all strength to punch the robot.

Dylan barely left a dent in the front of the robot.

The dragon spider robot spat one of its sticky nets at the brown hair girl.

Dylan got caught in the net and the robot smacked her down, sending her crashing down onto the sidewalk.

Nikki (Nichole) stared in shock and the robot continued to walk.

* * *

After an hour or two, Penny woke up tied to a chair.

The red headed girl looked over at her cousin, who was staring at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Nikki (Nichole) asked.

"No, my stomach hurts." She replied, wincing in pain.

"That's not good." The girl in the glasses told her.

"It hurts really bad where Justin stabbed me." She whined.

Justin walked into the room and they looked over at him.

"I see the cutie is finally awake." The black haired guy smirked, walking towards the red headed teen.

"*Fear* Get away from me!" Penny screamed, angrily.

"What for?" He asked, grinning.

"*Upset* Because you hurt me!" The red headed girl shouted, angrily.

"Who cares! In less than 24 hours, you're going to be a dead heroine!" Justin laughed, maniacally.

"*Irritated* Don't tell my cousin that!" Nikki (Nichole) snapped.

"Well it's true, the bracelet is keeping her powers drained and the longer she goes without them, she WILL die." He explained.

"The-The-The bracelet is gonna kill me?" She asked, teary eyed.

"Why do you want to hurt Penny so bad?" The girl in the glasses asked hatefully.

"She's a heroine and I want her dead. She's also the strongest of her friends too." The black haired guy explained, putting his hand on Penny's shoulder.

The red headed girl started to cry and he whipped out his knife and held it up to her throat.

"*Angry* Stop that dang crying or I will slit your throat and leave you for dead." Justin threatened.

Penny held her breath and he took the knife away from her throat.

When the black haired guy went to leave, the red headed girl kicked him in the back of the leg.

Justin turned around and untied her.

"You've messed with the wrong guy!" He bellowed furiously as he picked her up by her pink cupcake shirt.

The red headed girl began to pull away and the black haired guy pushed her down.

* * *

Danny and Matt ran to the secret club house to get Nicky and Rashell.

"We need your help!" Matt exclaimed, out of breath.

"Who the heck are you?" Nicky asked in concern as he looked the blonde haired boy up and down.

"I'm Matt and I'm Penny's new boyfriend." He told him.

"What's wrong?" Rashell asked in concern.

"Penny and my sister Elizabeth (That's part of Nikki's name) have been kidnapped!" Danny exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Nicky shrieked.

"Who took her?" The brown eyed girl asked.

"Justin." The blonde haired replied.

As soon as Nicky heard Justin's name, he took off speeding out the club house door.

"Lets follow after him!" Rashell suggested.

"We can't keep up with him! He has super speed!" Matt exclaimed.

"We'll have to do the best we can." The boy in the glasses told him.

So Danny, Matt, and Rashell darted out of the club house as fast as they could.

* * *

I hope you all are enjoying this SUPER KIDS story. I'm pretty sure you people knew Justin would be back to harm Penny. I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 and ChrisMSMB for reviewing the last chapter. Au revoir, pour l'instant, de toute façon!


	5. Chapter 5

Penny (AGE: 16)

Dylan (AGE: 16)

Nicky (AGE: 9)

Rashell (AGE: 5)

Danny (AGE: 18)

Nichole a.k.a Nikki (AGE: 16)

Matt (AGE: 17)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

Justin (AGE: 18)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Penny stood back up and tried to punch him in the face.

"You missed!" Justin laughed, knocking her back on the floor.

The red headed teen stood up slowly as she held her side.

"What's the matter? Wittle Penny in pain?" The black haired guy asked in laughter.

Just as Penny started to hit him, he stopped her and pulled her close to his body.

Justin smirked as he held her close to him.

"*Angry* Let go." The red headed girl growled.

"Make me." The black haired guy taunted.

Penny stomped Justin's foot and he let go.

"KICK HIS BUTT!" Nikki (Elizabeth) hollered from across the room.

"I'm trying!" The red headed girl whined, throwing her fist at his face.

The black haired guy stopped her fist and shoved her down.

Just as the red headed girl went to stand up, Justin hit her in the chest, knocking the breath some what out of her.

Penny fell back on the hard floor crying.

"That's what you get for fighting me and thinking you could win!" The black haired guy hollered at her.

"Leave her alone!" The girl in the glasses ordered angrily.

"Stay out of this!" He snapped.

"No, she's my cousin!" Nikki shouted furiously.

Justin pulls out his knife and puts it up to Penny's throat.

"Well, say good bye to your cousin, cause you're never going to see her ever again!" The black haired guy exclaimed, grabbing the red headed teen up by her shirt.

Justin put Penny in a head lock and pulled her out of the room with him.

* * *

Mean while, Danny, Matt, and Rashell were walking down the sidewalk.

"*Irritated* Do you know where that crazy psycho is?" Matt asked.

"I don't know." Danny replied.

"I think he's at that building again."Rashell told them.

"What building?" The blonde boy asked, looking down at the brown eyed girl.

"Probably that ten story building she was held in." She replied.

"*Angry* I'm going to knock Justin's teeth out of his mouth!" Matt bellowed furiously.

"We all want to kick his evil butt." Rashell assured him.

* * *

As they were walking, they saw Dylan lying on the crumpled sidewalk from where the robot had slammed her.

"DYLAN!" Rashell screamed as she ran over to her sister.

Danny and Matt hurried over to the girl with brown hair and pulled the net off her.

The brown eyed girl shook her sister's shoulder furiously.

"I'm going to call an ambulance." Matt told them as he pulled his navy blue cell phone out.

* * *

"Mayville police department, what is your emergency?" A woman asked.

"I need an ambulance over here on Mayville Drive." Matt told her.

"Alright, we're on our way." The woman told him.

The blonde haired boy hung up and looked back at them.

* * *

The curly-blonde haired boy zoomed down the sidewalk and up to the ten story building.

"*Furious* I'm coming Penny and I'm going to make that crazy psycho pay for your pain!" He hollered as he stormed in.

* * *

In another room, Penny laid on the floor crying.

"SHUT UP!" Justin bellowed furiously as he forced her to get up off the floor.

The red headed teen continued to cry and the black haired guy pulled out a cloth.

Justin put his hand around Penny's neck and she tried to make him let go.

"This is what happens when little girls like you don't listen to me." The black haired guy told her.

"*Gasping* Please." The red headed girl begged.

"*Ignoring her* You're probably confused about what I said." He grinned, tightening his grip on her.

"*Gasping* I can't breathe." Penny told him.

"*Still ignoring her* Yes, I've murdered other girls younger than you. I stabbed a girl who had light pink hair, then I did the same to her blonde headed sister." Justin told her as he let her go.

The red headed teen stood there a minute before she fell to the tiled floor unconscious.

"I know I didn't strangle her to death." He said to himself as he bent down to check her pulse.

"Yep, her heart is slowing from the loss of her pathetic powers. That bracelet was genius!" He laughed maniacally.

Justin stood up and walked over to the window to look out.

* * *

I hope you all are enjoying this SUPER KIDS story. I'm pretty sure you people knew Justin would be back to harm Penny. I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 and ChrisMSMB for reviewing the last chapter. Au revoir, pour l'instant, de toute façon!


	6. Chapter 6

Penny (AGE: 16)

Dylan (AGE: 16)

Nicky (AGE: 9)

Rashell (AGE: 5)

Danny (AGE: 18)

Nichole a.k.a Nikki (AGE: 16)

Matt (AGE: 17)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

Justin (AGE: 18)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"Rashell, you stay here with your sister til the ambulance get here." Matt instructed.

"Where are you going?" The brown eyed girl asked.

"To save Penny. We gotta get to her before it's too late." The blonde haired boy told her.

"Alright." Rashell replied.

"Don't forget we have to save my sister too." Danny reminded.

Matt nodded and they took off for the ten story building.

* * *

Nicky ran up the ten flights of stairs and darted into a room and saw Nichole trying to free herself.

"Nicky, untie me!" Nichole demanded out of breath.

"Where's Penny?" The 9 year old boy asked as he ran up to untie her.

"*Irritated* That crazy psycho dragged her out of here in a head lock!" The girl in the glasses exclaimed as she stood up.

Nicky grabbed Elizabeth's hand and ran out of the room.

* * *

Mean while, Matt and Danny were running as fast as they could.

"We're almost there!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed out of breath.

"If we had something to ride, we would already be there!" The boy in the glasses huffed.

"*Furious* When I get my hands on Justin, I'm going to punch him into an oblivion!" Matt shouted out of breath.

"I'll help you. He kidnapped my sister and he's going to pay." Danny told him.

Matt and Danny made it to the ten story building and they darted inside the building as fast as they could.

* * *

The ambulance arrived on Mayville Drive and the EMS people got out and headed straight for the brown haired girl.

Rashell watched them put Dylan on gurney and load her into the back of the ambulance.

"Come on." The man told her nicely.

The brown eyed girl climbed in and sat down.

The ambulance shut the doors and drove off.

* * *

Nicky and Elizabeth darted into the room and saw Penny lying on the floor.

"PENNY!" Elizabeth screamed as she pushed past Nicky.

Justin turned around and Nicky hurried over to him.

"*Furious* You are gonna pay for what you've done to Penny!" The curly-blonde haired boy bellowed.

"Now that she's dead, you can't stop me!" He laughed.

The curly-blonde haired boy started fighting Justin while Nichole rolled her red headed cousin on her back.

* * *

Nichole (Nikki) put two fingers on the side of Penny's neck to see if she still had a pulse.

"Penny, hang in there." The girl in the glasses told her, moving a red hair out of cousin's face.

Across the room, Nicky was using his super speed and his fist to fight Justin.

Nichole (Nikki) picked her cousin, Penny up and made her way to the exit.

When she got out into the hallway, she saw her big bro. and Matt running straight at her.

"Get that bracelet off, Penny!" Nichole (Nikki) demanded Matt.

The blonde haired boy took the red haired girl from her and gently placed her on the floor.

Once again, Matt tried to get the bracelet off.

"It's no use." He told them.

Matt sat there for a moment thinking. Then when he noticed she wasn't breathing anymore, he kissed her on the lips.

Danny and Nikki gasped as he locked lips with hers.

The blonde haired boy sat up and again tried to remove the bracelet.

This time it didn't take much to rip the bracelet of Penny's wrist.

As soon as the bracelet came off her wrist she began to breathe again.

"PENNY!" Her cousins shrieked with excitement.

The 16 year old red headed girl slowly opened her eyes and saw the blonde haired boy looking down at her.

"Your kiss saved me." Penny managed to choke.

Matt and her cousins looked at her confused.

"Matt, it wasn't your strength that got that bracelet off it was your kiss." She told him.

The blonde haired boy held the red head in his arms.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"The power of his love for me was so strong that when he kissed me it messed up the magnents on the bracelet." Penny explained.

"Well, we're glad you're okay." The girl in the glasses told her.

"Me too." Penny smiled as Matt helped her stand up.

* * *

Suddenly Nicky came speeding past them with Justin chasing him.

The black haired guy stopped when he saw Penny staring at him.

"HOW DID YOU SAVE HER?" Justin asked furiously.

Penny whimpered and Matt put his arms around her.

"T-T-The power of love." The red haired girl studdered.

The black haired guy pulled out a smoke bomb and activated it.

Smoke filled the air and they started coughing.

Justin pulled his shirt over his nose and covered Penny's mouth with his hand.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Penny was gone.

"Oh my gosh! Where's Penny?" Nichole (Nikki) shrieked.

"Justin must have snagged her again!" Danny exclaimed.

Nicky hurried back around the corner to help get the red haired girl back.

Suddenly they heard a ear piercing scream coming from the room, so they hurried back into the room.

"Let her go!" Nicky demanded angrily.

Justin grinned as he tossed Penny over his shoulder.

"Find a penny, pick it up, all day long you'll have good luck!" He cackled climbing out of the ten story window with the petrified red haired girl.

"MATT, PLEASE SAVE ME!" Penny cried fearfully. "I'm scared of heights!"

The blonde haired boy ran to the window as well and climbed out after them.

The curly-blonde haired boy hurried out the window behind Matt.

"They might need us, so lets follow them." Nichole (Nikki) suggested.

"Then lets go!" The boy in the glasses exclaimed.

With that, Danny and Nikki hurried out the window and up the ladder.

* * *

I hope you all are enjoying this SUPER KIDS story. I need to make things clear: Nikki, Nichole, and Elizabeth are the same person. I just use her whole name almost and her nickname as well. I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 and ChrisMSMB for reviewing the last chapter. Au revoir, pour l'instant, de toute façon!


	7. Chapter 7

Penny (AGE: 16)

Dylan (AGE: 16)

Nicky (AGE: 9)

Rashell (AGE: 5)

Danny (AGE: 18)

Nichole a.k.a Nikki (AGE: 16)

Matt (AGE: 17)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

Justin (AGE: 18)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

CHAPTER 7

On the top off the building, Justin had just dropped Penny onto the flat roof.

"Please take me back inside." The red head begged as she shook violently.

"No!" The black haired guy snapped.

"*Petrified* PLEASE!" She begged as she began to sniffle.

"*Furious* I SAID NO!" The black haired guy bellowed.

Penny laid her head down on her knees and started to cry.

"Shut up!" Justin hollered as he smacked her.

"MAAATT!" Penny screamed in total distress.

The black haired guy hit her in the chest again, knocking her over on her back.

Penny laid there as tears ran down both sides of her face.

Justin was getting furious, so he straddled her and began to strangle her again.

"Stop." She gasped, trying to pull his hands off her neck.

"I'm not going to stop til you're dead!" He shouted in her face.

Penny's face began to turn a light shade of red as Justin cut off her air supply.

The petrified red head managed to make him stop strangling her.

The red haired girl managed to get him off her and she slowly stood up holding her side.

"Leave me alone!" Penny cried as she held her side.

"*Laughing* Poor wittle Penny in pain?" Justin asked, watching her tear up.

Penny took a couple of steps towards him, making him grin.

The red haired girl punched him in the face, making him just laugh.

She pulled back to do it again and he grabbed her wrist.

"You're nothing without your pathetic powers." The black haired guy told her.

Penny looked at his face as she struggled within his grasp.

"*Terrified* LET GO!" The 16 year old girl screamed.

All he could do is look at her with a smug look.

"You can stop looking so smug." She snapped.

Justin punched her in the face and she hit the floor hard, scraping her arm.

Instead of getting up, she laid there crying.

The black haired guy grabbed the red haired girl's arm and forced her to get back up.

Justin smirked as he looked into Penny's blue eyes that were wet with tears.

He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers, making her struggle and whimper in discomfort.

Justin pulled away and drug her over to the edge of the building.

"Say goodbye, Penny!" He cackled, making her look down.

"*Crying* NOOOO, please don't!" Penny screamed, trying to back away from the edge. "I'm scared of heights!"

The black haired guy whipped out his knife and held the knife up to her throat.

The red haired girl stopped struggling and gulped loudly.

Justin backed away from the edge with her in a partical head lock and she elbowed him in the stomach, making him release her.

He was tired of her, so he tripped her and once again straddled her.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Penny screamed in distress as Justin held the knife up to her throat.

"As soon as I take care of you, I'm going to take care of Dylan and Rashell." He told her.

"Leave them alone!" She cried.

Justin slit her throat and she screamed pain.

"Sorry, I can't leave them alone." He growled, raising his knife to finish her.

Penny laid there in agonizing pain as Justin continued to straddle her.

"*Smirking* By the way, I won't be seeing you later." The black haired guy told her.

Justin put his hand on the red haired girl's chest to hold her down.

He slid back and jabbed his knife into her side just above the stitches.

Penny screamed in agonizing pain as Justin pulled the bloody knife out of her side.

"One down, two others to go." He told her as he got off her.

* * *

"PENNY!" Matt hollered as he climbed onto the roof with the others in tow.

Justin turned around and smirked when he saw her friends and two cousins.

The blonde haired boy ran over to the red head, who was crying in pain and bent down.

Elizabeth Nichole (Nikki) and Danny ran over to take care of their cousin, who was badly wounded.

"*Furious* You're going to pay for this!" Matt bellowed, placing his hand on her pale white face.

"Matt, please help me!" Penny cried in agonizing pain.

The blonde haired boy tried to stop the blood from gushing, but it didn't help and her eyes drifted shut.

"PENNY!" Nikki (Elizabeth Nichole) screamed.

Matt stood up and headed over to Justin, who was gripping the bloody knife in his right hand.

"We're going to kick your butt!" Nicky hollered as he followed the blonde haired boy.

"I'd like to see you try!" He cackled.

Matt and Nicky rushed over to Justin, but he tripped them both.

* * *

Mean while at the Mayville hospital, Dylan was still out cold and Rashell was sitting there waiting for her to wake up.

"Dylan, wake up." She begged her sister.

The brown eyed girl heard her sister groan and she looked up.

"Rashell, where's Penny?" Dylan asked, slowly sitting up.

"Justin kidnapped her." Rashell replied.

"I have to save her or she's dead!" The brown haired girl shrieked.

"Just relax, Matt and Nicky are out there rescuing her now with the help of her two cousins." The 5 year old girl assured her sister.

"I don't give a crap!" Dylan hollered furiously. "Penny's been my best friend since kindergarten and she needs me now more than ever!"

Rashell stared at her sister as she got up.

"I'm not injured either, I was just knocked unconscious." She explained as she took the IVs out herself. "I warned her about dating a guy she barely knew and look at the mess she's in! Anyway, it's my job as her best friend to help her out of this mess." The brown haired girl told her as she walked over to the doorway.

Rashell didn't say a word as Dylan ran out of the hospital room.

* * *

Justin held his knife out as he backed toward Penny, making Danny and Nikki back away.

The black haired guy picked the red headed girl up by her not so pink cupcake shirt and tightened his arm around her chest.

"Your precious Penny is dying fast!" He laughed maniacally.

"Let our cousin go!" Danny demanded angrily.

"No, I'm going to finish her off once and for all!" He bellowed as he drug the bloody teen over to the edge of the building.

Matt and Nicky tried to get close, but Justin held his bloody knife up to her slit throat.

The curly-blonde haired boy sped over to the black haired guy and tried to get Penny away from him, but the black haired guy knocked him down.

"Say goodbye to the red headed brat cause she's a dead heroine!" Justin exclaimed, picking Penny up and dropping her over the edge.

"PENNY!" Danny and Nikki screamed in horror.

When Justin looked down at the sidewalk he didn't see her splattered on the sidewalk.

"Where did she go?" He asked confused.

Before he could turn around, Dylan came shooting up with Penny in her arms.

"Nobody hurts my best friend and gets away with it!" She bellowed as she floated in front of him.

"I'm not scared." The black haired guy told her.

The brown haired girl laid her wounded best friend in Matt's arms and turned around.

"Well, you should be!" She snapped as her eye color changed from brown to a fiery red.

"Well I'm not." He scoffed.

Dylan rushed at Justin and she punched him with so much force that he smashed into the wall behind him.

"Nicky, you help me kick his butt and you guys get her to the emergency room." Dylan instructed as she picked Justin up by his grey shirt.

The others left and she and her little bro. kept fighting the black haired guy.

* * *

I hope you all are enjoying this SUPER KIDS story. I need to make things clear: Nikki, Nichole, and Elizabeth are the same person. I just use her whole name almost and her nickname as well. I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 and ChrisMSMB for reviewing the last chapter. Au revoir, pour l'instant, de toute façon!


	8. Chapter 8

Penny (AGE: 16)

Dylan (AGE: 16)

Nicky (AGE: 9)

Rashell (AGE: 5)

Danny (AGE: 18)

Nichole a.k.a Nikki (AGE: 16)

Matt (AGE: 17)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

Justin (AGE: 18)

Doctor Jones (AGE: 35)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Danny, Nicky, and Matt hurried inside the Mayville hospital with Penny in his arms, who was barely clinging to life.

"Matt, walk faster!" Nikki (Elizabeth Nichole) demanded out of breath.

"I'm trying!" He snapped as he carried the almost lifeless body to a doctor.

Matt handed Penny over to the doctor and he rushed her back to a room.

"I hope she's going to be okay." Danny sighed. "She's a good person, she doesn't deserve to die."

"No she doesn't." The girl in the glasses replied, walking behind her big bro. and the blonde haired boy.

"I hope she doesn't die." Matt told them. "I really do love her."

The doctor caught up with them and they stopped walking.

"Is she okay?" Nikki (Elizabeth Nichole) asked nervously.

"She's going to be fine." The doctor assured them. "She did almost die though."

Rashell walked up to the others as the doctor talked.

"Penny is getting more stitches in her side." He told them. "So what happened to her?"

"This 18 year old guy with black hair and green eyes stabbed her. His name is Justin, we don't know his last name." Matt explained.

"Alright." The doctor sighed. "You kids may go see her now."

All four of them walked down the hall and into a room on the right.

* * *

"You won't win!" Justin cackled.

"Yes we will!" Dylan shouted as she punched him.

"Yeah, no bad guy gets away with trying to take Penny's life away!" Nicky shouted angrily.

"I will to get away with it!" Justin shouted back as he puched Dylan.

"What makes you think that?" The curly-blonde haired boy asked.

"DRAGON SPIDER ATTACK!" The black haired guy commanded.

Suddenly they heard a loud roar and they turned around.

There stood the gigantic monsterous robot that Justin had created.

"OH MY GOSH!" Nicky exclaimed.

The robot stomped its way towards them and since Dylan was enraged, she punched it right off its spider like legs.

"HA! TAKE THAT!" The brown haired girl hollered, watching the robot crash to the floor of the roof.

Nicky ran around the giant robot at super sonic speed, making the dragon spider fall over drunk.

Dylan punched the eyes out of the dragon spider and she turned around to face Justin.

"Now that hunk of junk can't see and you can't use the cameras either." The brown haired girl said, cracking her knuckles.

The black haired guy laughed maniacally. "You kids just aren't that smart." He told them.

"We are too!" Nicky hollered defensively.

Justin laughed again and Dylan punched him with all her might.

She punched him so hard that he was knocked through the building behind them.

The brown haired girl flew after him and punched him again, but this time making him soar across the buildings.

Nicky watched as his sister slammed Justin down on the jail house roof.

The roof cracked and he fell through and landed on the cement floor below.

Dylan flew back over to her little bro. and picked him up.

"No we can go check on Penny." The brown haired girl told him.

"Yeah!" The curly-blonde haired boy exclaimed.

So Dylan held onto Nicky as she took off flying back to the Mayville Hospital.

* * *

Matt was worried, he feared she would die. Nicky and Rashell had to leave the room so Doctor Jones could stitch her side up.

"Don't leave me, Penny." The blonde haired boy told her as he rubbed her head.

After Doctor Jones was done stitching the wounded 16 year old up, he let the two kids come back into the room.

"She should be fine now." He told them. "If she would have lost anymore blood, she would be dead."

The doctor walked out and Dylan and Nicky ran in.

"How is she?" The brown haired girl asked in concern, walking over to look at her friend.

Matt leaned over her bed and looked down at her precious face. He put his lips to her and kissed her.

Penny slowly opened her eyes and looked him in the eyes.

"Matt." She sniffled. "Where am I?"

"*Smiling* The hospital." The blonde haired boy told her.

"You saved me, Matt." Penny sniffled as Matt rubbed her head.

"*Smiling* Your friends and cousins helped." He told her, caressing the side of her face.

"Thank you all." Penny thanked as tears strolled down her cheeks.

Doctor Jones walked back into the room and everyone looked at him.

"She may leave in two days." Doctor Jones informed.

"Alright." Danny replied.

The doctor left and they looked back at Penny.

"I'll guess we will be going." Dylan told her.

"Matt, stay with me." The 16 year old girl begged. "I need you."

"Guys, you can go." The blonde haired boy told them. "I'll stay here."

"See at home, Penny." Her female cousin told her as she followed the others out.

"Penny, what's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"I don't want you to go." She whined, holding his hand.

Matt sighed and caressed her face. "I'll aways be here for you no matter what."

"I love you, Matt." Penny told him.

Instead of saying it, he showed her with a kiss.

They kissed and Penny felt much better.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS =)

* * *

I hope you all are enjoying this SUPER KIDS story. I need to make things clear: Nikki, Nichole, and Elizabeth are the same person. I just use her whole name almost and her nickname as well. I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 and ChrisMSMB for reviewing the last chapter. Au revoir, pour l'instant, de toute façon!


End file.
